1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna pattern frame and a mold for manufacturing an electronic device case including the same, and more particularly, to an antenna pattern frame having a radiator on a surface thereof such that an antenna radiator is embedded in an electronic device case, and a mold for manufacturing an electronic device case including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile communications terminals such as cellular phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and laptop computers, which support wireless communications, are indispensable devices in modern society. Functions including CDMA, wireless LANs, GSM and DMB have been added to these mobile communications terminals. One of the most important components that enable these functions is associated with antennas.
Antennas being used in these mobile communications terminals have advanced from external antennas, such as rod antennas or helical antennas, to internal antennas that are disposed inside terminals.
External antennas are susceptible to damage by external shock, while internal antennas increase the volume of terminals.
In order to solve these problems, research has been undertaken to manufacture antennas that are formed integrally with mobile communications terminals.